Gashado Part One: Apostles
by kaisersen
Summary: a remake of Aether Knight Gashado. Demon beasts called Acheron have been possessing people since ancient times, killing people for food. Among the despair was a light of hope called the Aether Knights. Among their ranks, there is one title that everyone knows. Gashado, the Silver Knight. Part one will have twelve chapters in total.
1. Prologue

**Prologue to Gashado, the Silver Knight**

* * *

In Ancient Civilization, human beings had desires like anyone else would. These desires would attract demon beasts from the underworld. These beasts were given the name Acherons. They appeared through gates that are tainted by dark karma and they took advantage of weak human beings that had dark desires. They possess them and use their bodies to kill humans. Magic was created by the humans to combat these creatures and these people were later known as mystics. In the long battle against the Acheron, the Mystics realized they were not enough to win this war and so they created something stronger to fight back against these demons. They were the Aether Knights. Armed with special armor and weapons created out of the demons they slayed, only skilled warriors were able to master this new power. They hunted down the Acherons alongside with the Mystics. As time passed, the Aether Knights grew more in power and the Mystics were replaced by them. A council formed by several Mystic and Knights was established to keep both parties in check.

To this day the war is still going on with the demon beast Acherons. In the ranks of the Aether Knights, there is one title that everyone knows: Silver Knight Gashado. As the strongest Knight in the Aether ranks, he is known to be an unstoppable warrior. This story is about a man who currently holds the title of Silver Knight Gashado.

* * *

 **I wanted to start over my story on Gashado and the only way I could do this is to rewrite the whole story over again. The plan for this story is for me to split it into two parts. The both parts will consist of twelve chapters each and in total will be twenty-four chapters. The first part will set up the story and the second part will be the climax of the story. I want to create a story where everyone will be able to enjoy it. The first chapter will be a rewrite of the "Mother" from Aether Knight Gashado. For this story I will simply be naming it _Gashado_.**


	2. Episode 1

**Episode One: Ultio**

Tommy Sheldon held his mother's hand tightly as they walked to school. Today was Tommy's first day of school. He was finally entering first grade and was excited to make new friends. His mother kissed him on the forehead then let his hand go. "Go on, Tommy. Don't forget what I said."

Tommy remembered her words when they were walking to school. " _Always remember to look left and right before walking on the crosswalk."_

"Okay mommy." He waved at her as he walked onto the crosswalk. He remembered his mother's words again and he looked left, no cars. Then as he turned to look, a car slammed into Tommy and his mother screamed. the car backed up and drove away from the scene. She ran towards him and other people rushed to see what had happened. "Someone call 911!" She screamed. She held Tommy in her arms. "Tommy… Tommy!" She cried and hugged his body tightly. She looked at the car that had hit her son but it was already gone. Tommy looked at his mom one last time before closing his eyes. Sirens were heard far away but it was too late. He was dead.

 **Three months later...**

The family attended Tommy's funeral, everyone had came to see him. He was on the news the day he had died and everyone had came to Mrs. Sheldon's house to pay their respects. They left candles and made a shrine for Tommy where he died. The driver who was involved in the hit and run was never found. The police told Mrs. Sheldon that they would catch the man, but inside she knew that they would never catch him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," her friend said. Her friend gave her a hug and patted her on the back and then went to her husband. She waved goodbye as they left the funeral. All afternoon everyone said the same words. Mrs. Sheldon was tired of it. She just wanted the man who killed her son to be caught. She wanted the person who did this to her son to die a slow painful death. She wanted to do it herself in fact. She shook her head and put those violent thoughts away.

She walked up to the casket and placed a rose on it. the rest of her family and relatives did the same. The priest said his final words and the casket started to lower into the ground. After the funeral, they drove home. Mrs. Sheldon sat in the car silently as her husband drove her home. As they were driving home she heard a voice in her head. " _ **Do you want revenge…"**_

"What?" She said.

"What was that honey?

She looked at him. "Oh nothing." She faked a smile and looked out the window. "Now I'm hearing things." She said to herself.

They parked in their garage and got out of the car. Mrs. Sheldon went upstairs as her husband went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She opened the door to her son's bedroom and looked inside. "It's not fair," she said to herself. She picked up a picture of her son and touched it.

" _ **Do you want power?"**_ Her son spoke in the picture. She dropped it in surprise. " _ **There is hate in you for the person who killed your son."**_ Black flames poured out the picture and circled around her. It was stalking her and creeping onto her body, wrapping itself around her.

"What… what is this?" She whimpered. The smoke groped her body as if it had a mind of its own, and she didn't like this smoke touching her, it felt wrong. At that moment the flames went into her eyes and mouth. She screamed as she felt the flames running through her veins. She could feel it inside her, taking her over and her mind. Her husband heard her scream and ran upstairs. He saw the door to Tommy's room open and went in. His wife was on the floor unconscious.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He shook her then looked around the room to see if there was an intruder. He looked down at his wife. She was staring at him and he screamed at her. Her eyes were red and he could see black veins spreading on her face. It disappeared and she grinned at him.

"What's wrong honey?" She smiled menacingly at him.

"Get away from me… you monster!" He screamed in fear.

She grinned and jumped on him. "We'll be together forever. You won't leave me like our son." She opened her mouth wide and ripped a chunk of his neck off. He didn't have time to scream as she ate him whole. There was blood everywhere on the walls and she looked around it admiring her work. With a snap of her fingers the blood came off the walls and turned into mist. She breathed it in and moaned. "Yum…" She licked her lips and opened the window. "Time to explore…" She jumped out and landed on her feet. It was time to find more victims to eat.

* * *

Everyday Elizabeth worked at the flower shop to pay for her college tuition. Eventually she would have enough money to move out of her parent's house and into an apartment. Her second job was something that she despised but she had do it. At night she went out at the corner in a neighborhood and sold herself for a price. She had to pay for tuition and this was the only way for her to do it by working two jobs at once. She had to admit it was good money. Then one night a man in a black coat walked up to her and told her that this wasn't what she was meant to do and slipped her a wad of cash in her hands and then left. But it was enough money for her to stop selling her body to strangers and go home. And since then every night she would stand in that corner and that man was there waiting for her.

"Who are you?" She asked him one night. "Why do you care about me and what do I do?" She stared at the young man. He had black hair and he had brown eyes and always had a gentle smile when he looked at her. She noticed he was wearing a ring that was in a shape of a dragon's head on his right finger ring.

"Just someone who cares about you," he responded.

"You're a crazy stalker that probably just wants to fuck me like any other guy on here," she retorted. "That's probably why you give me $2000 every night. You're just buttering me up."

He put his hands into his coat pockets and sighed. "I'm doing this because I'm the only stranger that wants a better future for you." And then he smiled. "And I'm probably a stalker because I find you very attractive."

She gave him a look. "You're crazy." She walked away from him but he followed. She shook her head and smiled. For some strange reason, she felt safe around him even if he was a stalker. There was something about him that she couldn't describe. As she got to her car, she turned around to ask him his name but he was gone.

* * *

Shin left her as soon as she got to her car. His ring Odin talked to him. "Why do you bother with her? You know she won't be attacked by an Acheron. She is one of those _special types_ that they won't touch." His ring Odin had been with him since he had inherited the silver knight title from his father. His bloodline was the current title holder for the Silver Knight Gashado. Before passing away, his father had trained him to be a knight and taught him everything he knew. His mother was also an Aether Knight, which was rare since there were barely any Aether Knights that were women. His mother was better than his father and secretly taught him behind his father's back but his father knew that she was teaching him and didn't say anything but smiled. They were gone now. They had both passed away in a battle on a mission to kill a Acheron named Karma.

His butler took care of him ever since and they became close friends. "Time to head home," Shin said. He leapt on top of a building roof and jumped to another one. As an Aether Knight, his body was not like an average human. The knight's body was trained to withstand a close range explosion which is why only knights could use the armor and weapons that was handed to them. Ironically, the armor was created from the dead bodies of Acherons, this was all thanks to the Mystics who had used their magic to purify the corpses and shape them into an armor.

Shin was almost home. He lived in a mansion where his butler took care of everything that he needed. As he jumped over the mansion's gate, he could see his butler. He waved to Bryan. "Master, I've told you several times to not see that woman."

"That's what I keep saying," Odin said, agreeing with his butler.

Shin scoffed. "I don't care. I like her and I need to make sure she's safe. Has there been anything from the council?" He took off his black coat and put it on the hanger.

His butler nodded and went into the living room. He came back with a black envelope and handed it to Shin. Shin bit his thumb and felt blood in his mouth. He let the blood from his finger drop onto the envelope and it engulfed in flames. The flames went into his nose and he inhaled it. It cleared Shin's mind of everything that he was thinking and his vision became cloudy. His butler was no longer in front of him, he was replaced with a older woman in a white dress. It was his handler who gave him missions. She was very attractive for only being in her 30s, she had a curvy body and her breasts were medium sized. When Shin was only a young Aether Knight, he had fallen in love with his handler, but she rejected him.

"The Acheron you are after now is called Ultio. It eats humans whole and will continue to eat like a glutton unless it is stopped."

"Do you know where it is located?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers. A map appeared and Shin could see the location was circled on the map. It was in orange county. He looked back at his handler. "Really? That's all your magic can do? Do you know how big that county is?"

"That is what we created the tools for. Use your ring wisely." She disappeared before Shin could say anything else. When he opened his eyes, he was in his bed, everything was back to normal. "I hate those envelopes." The envelopes were a way for the council to send the Aether Knights missions. These missions were given to an Aether Knight's handler where they would give them information about the Acheron. However, the envelopes were magical and required blood to open it which it would then burst into flames, and the Knight would have to inhale it in their system. They would be knocked out and their handler would appear to them while they were unconscious in their minds. This would protect the handler in case anything bad would happen.

Shin got out of his bed and walked back downstairs. His butler was probably in the kitchen making him dinner. Shin wanted to eat something, but he couldn't waste time. There was an Acheron out there. He put on his black magic coat and headed out to find the Acheron. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's hunting time."

* * *

Mrs. Sheldon walked down the crowded streets. She licked her lips as she imagined eating them. No. She had to find the man who killed her son. That was the only thing that mattered. But the voice inside her head wanted her to kill people. It eating her up inside and she wanted to tear it out of her. She ran into an empty alley and fell down on her knees. "Stop it… STOP!" She screamed and she started crying. She started hitting her head at the wall.

Two men saw her and looked at each other and grinned. Another woman they could rip off. Plus it seemed like she was crazy and it would be easy to knock her out. They walked into the alley looking behind them. "Hey are you okay?" One of them said. The other man put his hands into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knight.

Mrs. Sheldon looked at them. "Back away from me! Please!" The Acheron saw its chance and smiled. It took over her body and she screamed in pain. She could feel her skin throbbing and her eyes were burning. The two men stopped in their tracks as they realized something was wrong. They started to run away but it was too late. The Ultio Acheron extended her limbs and pulled them in. It turned them both over on their backs. It wanted to see the fear on its faces. It got what it wanted. They were screaming in fear as they looked at the Acheron's monstrous face. The Acheron opened its mouth widely and swallowed them both. Inside Mrs. Sheldon's mind, she could see everything and she started crying at what this monster was doing with her body. "No.. Stop this! You should we would find my son's killer!"

"And we will…" the Acheron said in her head. "But now your body is mine." The Acheron reverted back into its human form and took over as Mrs. Sheldon. She smiled and walked out of the alley.

* * *

Shin was on the roof witnessing what had happened. "She's still in there," his ring said. Normally, the human soul would be lost once an Acheron possessed the body, but this woman was still in that body. Shin admired that and now he would put her soul to rest. "Don't worry. I'll put you to rest." He waited until the Acheron was a few blocks away from him before he followed it.

* * *

Mrs. Sheldon felt like throwing up, two men were killed right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Not as long as the Acheron had a grip on her body. All she could do was be helpless inside her own head. She could feel and see whatever the Acheron was doing as well and it disgusted her. The Acheron had changed how she looked, it brought a dress which showed her figure and put on makeup to make her more appealing. This was probably to lure in more victims she thought. It was soon getting dark and the Acheron walked into a neighborhood where Mrs. Sheldon had never seen before. It was shady and dark and there was tons of prostitutes standing around. Suddenly, she realized what the Acheron was doing. "What are you doing with my body?" She screamed. She could do nothing to stop the Acheron as it simply just smiled in response.

"You don't understand. I can smell the scent of the man that killed your son. He will come here."

Mrs. Sheldon couldn't believe what was going on. The Acheron smelled his scent? What kind of bullshit was this? But she had to trust it. The murders that she had to endure to get this far it would be worth it. A sedan drove up in front of a young woman, the car window rolled down and the prostitute leaned in. The Acheron smiled. "There you have it. It's the man who killed your son. He's sitting in that car." Mrs. Sheldon's eyes glowed as black flames engulfed her body as the Acheron finally revealed its true form. The Ultio Acheron's face was distorted. It had red eyes and the mouth was sewn tight, blood was continuing to drip from its mouth. It had sharp claws and wings popped out of her back. Veins popped out of her body and was budging red, with her skin pitch-black. Ultio licked her lips. " _ **Time for a feast."**_

* * *

On the roof on top of a building, Shin was watching the Acheron. Most importantly, he realized what the Acheron was looking at. Her gaze was towards the car and the prostitute. Shin cursed. It was Elizabeth. She was the prostitute that was gazing into the car window at her customer. Of course she was working tonight, and after all he had done to stop her from working as a prostitute, she was still here working. He made a fist and squeezed in anger. However, Shin could not reveal himself or risk spooking the Acheron away so he waited to see what the Acheron would do. The Ultio Acheron jumped on the car surprising Alice and she fell on her butt. It punched through the windshield and pulled the man out. It opened its mouth whole and prepared to swallow the man. Alice stared in horror and froze in shock. Shin jumped down from the roof and kicked the man away, releasing him for the Acheron's hold. The man screamed and ran away with the Acheron in pursuit. Elizabeth stared at Shin in disbelief, but he ignored her and chased after the Acheron. He took out his sword and jumped in front of her. Shin looked back at the corner of his eye - the man got away that was all that mattered.

It hissed at him and jumped back. "An Aether Knight… how troublesome." It said.

Shin pointed his sword at the Ultio Acheron "It's over. This ends here."

Ultio growled and attacked him. She swung her claws and he dodged it and hit her stomach with the hilt of his sword. She staggered back and snarled. "Why must you get in my way? Damn you Aether Knight!" She recovered from the blow and prepared to attack him once more.

Shin pointed his sword up towards the sky. He drew a circle with his sword and a bright light formed from the circle. Suddenly a white light opened up inside the circle and armor flew out. Silver pieces of armor attached itself onto Shin and fused with his body. The helmet attached itself onto his head. It was shaped like a skull with red eyes, and there were fangs on the helmet's teeth.. His sword changed into a long thick black sword. The suit was part of the armor; it was an organic fleshly suit which was black. "Acheron Ultio. Your gluttony of eating humans stops now. I'll free the human soul that you have possessed and let it move onto heaven."

"It can't be… y-you're the silver knight?" She stuttered. The silver knight was a legend among the Acherons. In the long line of the silver knight, there were stories that even scared the Acherons. She looked at the symbol on his waist to make sure if it was truly the real silver knight.. There was an upside down red triangle surrounded by ancient symbols. There was two slashes inside the triangle to distinguish it. It was him. It was really the silver knight. Shin got into a fighting stance then charged at the Acheron. He swung his sword at her and she grabbed it with her hand. "I won't die here tonight," she screeched.

"Hmph." Gashado simply cut her hand in half and she screamed in pain. Blood spurted out of her hand and before she could restore it, the silver knight came at her again. He brought down the sword on her, but she disappeared. She attacked him from behind but Gashado anticipated that. He brought the sword behind him and blocked her attack. "I can't waste anymore time," Gashado thought. He kicked her knee, bringing her down and swung the sword down on her, cutting her in half. The Acheron was destroyed leaving alone the human form that was possessed. Her face was relieved as if a great burden had been erased from her. Gashado relieved his armor and it went back into the ring of light.

"Good job," His ring said. "Her soul is saved."

Shin sheathed his sword putting it into his magic coat, and walked away as the woman started to dissolve.

"Wait.." Mrs. Sheldon said. She raised her hand reaching for him. "Did you know what you just did?"

Shin looked at her in confusion. Mrs. Sheldon slammed her fists on the ground. "You let the man who killed my son get away." She said angrily. So that was the trigger that the Acheron used to possess this woman, Shin thought.

Tears slowly came down her face. "Please," her voice cracked. "Please… kill him for me."

Shin shook his head. "I only kill Acherons. I don't kill humans." Her soul wasn't going to last any longer and she would dissolve with her soul going into Heaven.. He told her some comforting words and with that she dissolved into dust - her soul now in Heaven. Shin then walked up to the shocked Elizabeth. She was still sitting on the street in; she was in disbelief, she couldn't decide whether what she saw was real or not.

"Who are you?" Those were the words that she could think of.

"Like I said, I just want you to be safe," Shin responded. "You need to stop doing this, there are dangers out in the world that you shouldn't know." He grabbed her hand and slipped a bracelet on her wrist. He mumbled some gibberish that Elizabeth couldn't understand and the bracelet glowed. She pulled back and looked at it.

"What is this?" she pointed at the bracelet. She stood up and looked at him. She had so many questions to ask him. She wanted to know what the monster was and what had happened to his body. But she had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her.

Shin put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, you can't tell anyone that you saw this. Now go home." Shin walked away, leaving Elizabeth alone on the corner. He didn't want this for Elizabeth. But it was too late for her. She was now in his world. The world where monsters lurk in the dark waiting to eat humans. And now he had to protect her from this cruel dark world.

* * *

 **Next Episode: Dolls**


End file.
